


this is called "dragonboiis" in my drafts

by mangos_writings (mango_anxious_doodles)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, dragonshifter, idk how to tag, if I'm comfortable posting it, not yet but I plan on writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_anxious_doodles/pseuds/mangos_writings
Summary: A wonderful evening. A social gathering. And two idiots harassing Mako. He's about to blow up when his knight in shimmering armor comes to is rescue. Well... he comes in a loin cloth and pisses him off too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. how they met

**Author's Note:**

> first part of this... series? sooo this is something I started from two drawings made by myself. just two dragonshifters meeting and slowly starting to get to know each other. this will probably be updated sporadically since I just write it for selfcare when I find the time to do so.
> 
> Also this won't have a fixed timeline, I just write stuff when I feel like it. So you can read each chapter on its own in any order.
> 
> I have no idea about a/b/o but I like the idea of it so this will have mild non-traditional abo dynamics.  
> I have also no idea about the universe this is playing in, i just build the world while writing about it and what I feel comfortable with.
> 
> If you feel like the language is off, englisch is not my native language.
> 
> Feel free to leave some feedback or even input for new parts.

Mako let out an annoyed sigh. He didn't know why he agreed to this. On this beautiful evening on which the sun painted the sky in a warm orange and warmed his back… he had to sit together with a bunch of drunken dragon shifters who already didn't know what they were talking about anymore. The clothes he had to wear due to decency rules were itching over his scales, the fairies had not only braided his hair, what he normally wouldn't mind, they somehow thought it would be a great idea to put flowers into it too. His nose was not only a little bit irritated, the scents of daisies, roses and warm beer didn't even get together in the slightest. The other people around him laughed whereas Mako only watched them with disinterest. His so called "friend" that brought him here was nowhere to be found. Theoretically he could just go atleast nobody knew him. But he promised some fairy friends he would make some social contacts with his own species today. He just didn't want to know anyone who had to use alcohol to have fun. Also he might didn't know how to start a conversation. His red eyes wandered over the many faces sitting around the small fire. All of them smiled and talked and had fun. Some of them were omegas like himself, others were betas but what bothered him the most, they knew eachother or had found similarities to talk about. Mako rolled his eyes, he had enough, he definitely didn't enjoy this. With another sigh he got up and smoothed his skirt out. The green fabric flattered his red hair and the patterns on it were selfmade by fairies but the feeling of clothes on his skin and scales was just too much. He felt how it ristricted his tail from moving, how it kept away the mild breeze from his senses. His wings were also covered with smaller jewelry that reached over his shoulders and covered his collarbones. It was cold on his skin and he was sure the little gems didn't match his hair or scales. He would never let the fairies help him again. It wasn't exaggerated, some other dragon shifters wore even more gems, bacelets and necklaces. He just didn't like it. Mako didn't even bother giving his goodbyes and went to go home. He couldn't wait to get out of all this. His way led him through a smaller forest, it would have been faster to fly but then again he was still wearing the accessories the fairies gave him. After some minutes he heard branches and dead leaves crunching behind him. Someone followed him. He could sense two other people behind him, smell their reek of beer. He blew his nose and rolled his eyes. Betas. Before he could fasten his steps he heard their lulling words.

"Hey omega! Come back, _sweetie_. Didn't you come here for some fun?" Another roll of his eyes followed by an annoyed groan were his only answers. Mako simply walked further already seeing a clearing in between the trees far infront of him. A heavy hand on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks while one of the men stood infront of him. They didn't had wings like himself and he couldn't make out their tails but they were definitely dragonshifters.

"Come on. Aren't you omegas like always horny? You can have both of us. We fill you up real good." Makos red eyes glared up to the taller man holding him as he shrugged his hand off.

"Not interested." His tone dripped like venom from his tongue. He hated those prejudices about omegas. That they were always horny and didn't care who knotted them, only thinking about getting stuffed and pregnant. He tried to push his way past them but was shoved against a tree trunk. With anger he noticed that he scraped one of his wings on the rough bark, the pain spreading through the limb. His anger grew even more as one of them rubbed Makos right hip and thigh with lewd motions pulling on his skirt.

"Hmm, but I wanna play with you, _omega_." The beta tried to sound intimidating and use his mental strentgh to overpower Mako but it didn't work. The skydragon shifter might be lower ranked but his mental strentgh could outpower any beta if not some alphas too. He knew they couldn't smell his scent but he still made sure it smelled sour and tooth rotting. As he noticed that Mako didn't even flinch the beta got offended. The grip on his hip got tighter until it hurt a bit but Mako still didn't recoil. The man moved his face into his space so that Mako could smell his disgusting odor even clearer. It almost hurt in his nose. The other one came closer as well sliding his left hand over his bicep.

"I'm a beta. Do what I tell you, omega, and spread your legs for us." Before they could go any further or before Mako could say anything in return another smell came to his nose covering the betas'. It was sour like a lemon. Mako smirked a little bit, knowing what that scent meant. The betas' senses weren't as strong as his but they sensed who was among them. A raspy voice cut through the air and made both of them freeze.

"Step back." Each word sharp as a blade. Immediately both men withdrew and gave Mako space to breath although it wasn't fresh air. His eyes moved to the new person in their round and fell on a tall man with lavender hair that was short except for two small braids that hung down infront of his pointed ears, two horns bending backwards over his head and dark red eyes, green scales covered his cheekbones and shoulders. Mako could sense his strentgh, smelling his anger.

"Get lost, scum." He stepped further upon them and growled at the other men. Observing him interested, wanting to know what he would do next, Mako didn't look as both betas retreated before the alpha got even more furious. The latter one looked behind them making sure they really left. The skydragon shifter still observered the other mans features tilting his head lightly. He wasn't… that ugly, Mako had to admit.

"You stink." His tone was a bit softer now, after all the alpha helped him. Dark red eyes shifted over to his face examing his reactions. Slowly but surely his scent wavered away and made space for his very own aroma. Mako faltered. The alpha smelled like rain and lavender.

"Sorry. They pissed me off. Are you okay?" He didn't come closer but he surely was waiting for any signs of destress from the omega. Mako pushed himself from the tree and smoothed his skirt out a second time this evening. Omegas were sensitive, sure, but hell would freeze before some drunk idiots made him cry.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you." The redhead wanted to walk past him but the alpha interrupted his way with his next words. Slowly Mako got tired of this crap.

"You're not marked." Makos anger flared up again. Sure, he was an omega and was around the age were others would have already found a mate but who did this alpha think he was? His own scent got sour again, warning the alpha to think about what he said next.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I just… I mean… you're not scented. I'm just… worried. They might come back and try again." The sour stink still lingered between them, getting a bit stronger. Mako send a questioning glare towards the other man.

"I just… wanted to ask if I should walk you home. Just to be sure. I promise I won't do anything." Makos eyes pierced him confronting. He could smell the alphas scent getting purer, signalling submission towards the omega. It soothed him a little bit and calmed his nerves.

"Why? You think, I can't handle some buzzed jerks on my own?" His arms crossed over his chest, unwillingly showing off his muscles but it only underlined his intentions. Dark red eyes glanced over them, sparkling with admiration before he tilted his head slightly baring his throat. The other dragon shifter clearly knew how to handle a short-tempered omega.

"Oh no, you can handle them. I'm sure. It's just… well… if I'm with you, they won't even try anything. You certainly want your peace so… please allow me to walk you home." His plea left his mouth quietly like a whisper while his shy look fell to the ground. He looked nothing like the furious guy that just scared away those fools. Makos eyes wandered over the other mans body. He didn't wear anything to cover up his chest, so Mako had a free view on his pale skin and light green scales, his abdomen was covered by a dark leatherbelt with two big buckles keeping it closed and holding his loincloth on his hips. Mako could spot his tail behind his legs, the tip had webbeds. A waterdragon shifter. Slowly he let his scent waver away, letting his natural aroma hang around him. It was subtle but sweet, like evening primroses.

"So, _alpha_ , what's your name then?" Without another look he pushed past him and continued his walk home. He agreed with him, having an alpha by his side… had benefits. He heard happy feet following him quickly before his new companion appeared in the corner of his left eye.

"My name is Kyo. I'm from the waterdragon tribe. " Mako rolled his red eyes and stooped under a low branch to not hit his horns.

"I know. I'm not blind." He received a questioning look on which he rolled his eyes again. Oh sweet blessings, this could get really tiring really fast if this alpha was just that dumb.

"Your tail. And your dry scales are cracking. Try to use grape seed oil if you want to run around on land. Or ask the fairies by the river, they can help you too." With nimble fingers he gathered his ankle-long skirt to get over some roots. A warm hand supported his left elbow as he climbed over them. He couldn't say that he didn't like the feeling of tingles on his skin. A light flush covered his cheeks when he turned his face away from Kyo. His voice hung softly in the evening air.

"I'm Mako." He didn't need to tell him what tribe he belonged to since his wings were obvious. A longer pause lingered around them while they made their way through the forest. Kyo spoke first.

"Your wings… are beautiful." The red tint on Makos cheeks got brighter when he suddenly stumbled over his own feet. Two strong arms slung around his hips to keep his face from the ground. The omegas heart hammered in his chest, muffling any other sounds in his ears. He was sure Kyo could almost hear it and if not his fruity scent was probably giving him away.

"Tha- Thank you." Mako didn't know what was going on with him, the fairies constantly gave him compliments, why was this one making him all flustered and shy? Just as Kyo removed his arms around him, he almost missed their warmth but he quickly relaxed again when the alpha offered his right one for Mako to hook under. He tried to keep his steps steady while he felt the other mans eyes glued on his figure. A pleasant shudder ran down his spine, that didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry for the stare." His own cheeks flushed from how low his voice came out his throat.

"You're just… stunning. How come… how come you're not… you know… marked?" The hand that didn't hold Makos raised to nervously play with one of his lavender braids. Makos scent got slightly bitter thinking about the topic. It's not like he didn't want a mate, someone he could spend his days with, someone he could laugh and cuddle with and share his library of old tomes. And someone keeping him sane during those useless gatherings. And of course someone… stilling his heats. The last thought awakened ugly memories, making his scent turn into a bittersweet mess. His head sunk so his teary eyes hid behind his red mane.

"You're all idiots. That's why." The silence that came over them now was tense. The alpha didn't quite know what to do, almost suffocating in the stink that wavered around them. Omegas shouldn't smell like that. It was wrong. They were sensitive creatures with a caring nature made to cherish life and look after those they love the most. Kyos head sunk aswell but due to a different reason. His scent stayed pure but his right hand turned into a fist, his knuckles white and his claws pressed into his palm. Before he could find words that gave any comfort for the omega the latter one took Kyos fist in his own hand, his scent getting a bit milder.

"Sorry… Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, alphas only think with their dicks." His left thumb drew soothing circles over the back of his hand. Kyo looked over to the other man, seeing a little smile dancing around his lips. He never saw anything prettier than the view infront of him. He was so distracted he didn't noticed he stared again. Mako chuckled by his side when Kyo noticed his own faux pas. His cheeks started burning, while his anger was blown away by the sound of Makos heavenly laughter. They got to a clearing between the trees, looking down on a meadow by a small river. The high green gras was adorned with thousands of colourful flowers attracting bees, butterflies and other bugs even this late. The shore was guarded by some smaller trees and only one giant with hanging branches, in its crown Kyo could make out a house with lead windows. The ledges were decorated with some more flowers and tendrils that grew high over the roof. It was small enough to fit into the scene by the river and Kyos jaw dropped in astonish. Mako chuckled again.

"Close your mouth if you don't want to eat flies." He pulled the alpha by his arm forward to the tree house. What Kyo didn't see at first were the tiny houses that were spread over the rocks and in the smaller trees. He tilted his head as he eyed them with interest. He wanted to ask his redhaired companion who lived in them, but Mako hushed him with a lovely smirk.

"Fairies. Be quiet. You will never get to sleep tonight if you wake them." His left hand still holding Kyos he carefully made his way further. Suddenly Kyo realized that their time together would be over very soon. Too soon. They reached the tree trunk and he panicked. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to leave. Mako didn't let go either, so they both just stood there on the shore, looking over the river. A chill breeze blew through Makos skirt and made goosebumps grow on his body. Unconsciously he shuffled closer into Kyos side, stealing his warmth. Now it was the alphas turn to smile, he changed the hand with which he hold Makos fingers and slowly layed his arm over his shoulders. His own body send out a natural warmth due to his ancestry. Waterdragon shifter had to withstand extreme cold in the deep waters so when they walked on land… they just never got cold. He gladly shared it with the other man.

"Mako… Can… Can I come over… again tomorrow?" The addressed one let out a slightly fruity scent and his cheeks almost tinted in the same colour like his hair as he stuttered an answer, strictly looking away over the river.

"I-I don't know… D-Do what you want, alpha." Kyo smiled softly at his flustered invitation, almost out of natural reflex he had the sudden urge to kiss the omega. He felt so light and had a tingle in his stomach that made him lightheaded. Although he didn't want to go he saw Makos tired expression and thought it would be better to let the omega rest after todays events. With a smooth move he moved his hand on his lips and pressed a kiss on each knuckle.

"Well… see you tomorrow, _birdie_." With those words he removed his arms from Mako, smirked at the flustered redhead a last time and made his way back to his own home, a content grin on his face. Mako just stood where he was left, hand still hanging in the air, lightheaded. He was shaking but the cold air wasn't the reason. With a happy giggle he carefully flew up to the entrance of his house and shedded out of his clothes and jewelry, untangled his braids and cuddled into his nest. Even though he first didn't want to come to the gathering this evening he was glad he did.


	2. slow beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started as a smaller disaster but it can't get any worse, right? If the panic in his head wouldn't scream so loud, maybe Mako would be able to concentrate on his totally-not-a-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is following to the first chapter the next day. It got a bit gay panic in it because I like my boys being all flustered. It also has a bit anxiety sprinkled in but just a little bit.  
> Again I have no idea about a/b/o, at this point I'm just gonna call it that because I don't know what else to say about it.
> 
> We don't talk about the ending. It's not really good but I'm practicing writing one-shots and feel like the ending is the hardest part.
> 
> As always feel free to leave some feedback or ideas.

_What if he forgot? What if he didn't and just doesn't want to come? No, he wouldn't have invitated himself then. Okay, deep breathes. What do I wear? Something would be good. But what? Is this just a hangout or a gathering? Is it a date?! Oh dear blessings, is it? What does he want from me? Maybe he just wants to talk. Yes, that's it. We're just two people that… get to know each other. But he's an alpha. What if he just wants to fuck? No! No… just talk. Hopefully._

_What do I wear?!_

Mako ended up with all his clothes scattered all over his bedroom floor. And him still very naked sitting on his bed. It couldn't be so hard to find something to wear in that gigantic pile of fabric. Most of it were skirts and dresses since he liked how the textile hid his thighs and they were all selfmade by the fairies living on his meadow. Groaning he fell back on the bed and threw his hands over his face.

"Arrrgh! Why?!" His thoughts went back to earlier this morning. He overslept after he completely shuffled into his nest and somehow managed to tangle up his wings in the many blankets he used. It took him ages to get free only to then fall from his bed. All because of this stupid alpha he met the evening before. _Well… see you tomorrow, birdie._ The giggly feeling that didn't let him sleep that night crept back up his spine. The image of the lavender haired man came to his mind and made his cheeks heat up.

"Idiot…" His gaze went under his hands out of the window. He could see the quiet river flowing beside the meadow. The morning sun made its way over the horizon. He didn't know when exactly the alpha wanted to come over but it still wasn't too late. Still he better not open his door with his dick swinging in the wind. Slowly pushing up from the bed his eyes fell on the pile of the clothes again. _It's just a casual meeting, Mako. Calm down._ Getting to his feet he decide on a dress for today. A mint green one matching his scales and contrasting his hair. It had no straps holding it up, so it snuggled his pecs closely before it fell down his body in cascades of green to his knees. Mako stood in front of the mirror he kept infront of his bed and turned to look at his back. The hem of the dress just barely reached the roots of wings and hugged his butt. Mako moved his left hand back and rubbed over his hip and lower back. The fabric hid his curves just right for his liking. Maybe the alpha would like it too. Makos breath stopped in his throat. Why did he think that? _I don't care what an alpha thinks about me, or anybody else. The only one I care about is me._ With both shaky hands he brushed over his thighs carefully while watching his reflection. He never liked them or his hips when he was younger. Due to his second gender he had those typical wide omega hips. Nobody had to smell him, they just looked at him and _knew_ right away. _Damn genetics._ After a last look he started to clean his room. The clothes went back into his closet, the blankets he just picked himself out from went back on his bed into a new comfortable nest. After he tidied up his floor he went into his kitchen.

"Sooooo, what now?" Mako decided to fix himself a snack, just a small salad with vegetables he got from some fairies. As he finished preparaing the food he noticed… he made too much. This… _never_ happened. Mako had perfected the portion sizes he made for him and sometimes also for fairies but this time he made like three times as much as he needed. Groaning annoyed he propped himself against the wooden table and let his head fall. Something in the back of his head was throbbing, reminding him of what's to come. It's not like he never got visitors, it's just that he wasn't used to getting this nervous and _flustered_ around others. Or even _before_ meeting them. Mako got so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot about his hunger and started doing the dishes instead. And then cleaned the table. Then both windows that showed him the meadow and diligent fairies taking care of bugs, butterflies, flowers, herbs and other stuff they planted. He ended up reorganizing his own herbs in the shelf above his countertop until he heard noises coming from below his treehouse. Fairies were talking all over each other, their high voices a big mess too difficult to comprehend. Something had them coming out of their houses and abandon their work. Or someone. Glimpsing out of the window over his sink he spotted two horns in a lavender nest that made his heart skip a beat. The alpha he met yesterday was standing in the tall grass surrounded by the little ones and talked lively with them. Makos eyes wandered over his appearance, the firm muscles of his chest were hidden under a light silken shirt that thightened under his movements. He was wearing a loincloth again but this time not accompanied with a belt so it hang lower on his waist. His tail was slowly wavering over the ground low enough not to hit any fairy. Makos eyes drove higher again and were pinned on the enormous grin on the alphas face while he talked with a little one. His pearl white fangs were showing while he talked lively. Unconsciously Mako let his tounge run over his own fangs. Instead of just one pair he felt two poking his sensitive flesh. Suddenly a pair of red eyes was glued on him, making him almost shriek before he remembered his windows were mirrored one way. His loud pounding heart still didn't slow down. _He can't see you. Calm down._ His breath also picked up in pace a bit. Why was he so nervous, it's just a hangout. With another guy. An alpha. A very handsome Alpha. Crap. Mako didn't know what was happening until he realized he had a little panic attack. He even flinched when he heard knocks on the door. _When did he… and how did he…?_ After wiping off his suddenly very wet hands on the next best fabric that wasn't his dress he went to open the door.

The first thing he saw was white. Like literally _white_ shoved into his face. The sweet scent of magnolias filled his nostrils and covered up every other smell in the room. He had blossoms in his face and had to step back not get any more of them on him. Behind the flowers the lavender haired and horned head popped up.

"Surprise…" A nervous smile grew wider on his face as Kyo lowered the bouquet a little bit to look at the redhead.

"I thought… well, I don't know I thought you liked them." Shyly rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand he waited for a response. With trempling hands Mako reached for the magnolias and took them close to his chest letting his nose dwell a bit more in the scent. It made his nostrils tickle slightly but his inner omega sure was content with the little present.

"Y-yea, I like them a lot. T-thank you." He took a step back to make room for the alpha, careful not to hit his wings on anything. Sometimes he thinks the treehouse might be too small for him, not in the sense of needing more room, he just felt like a little bit more space to move around would be nice. He even took down vases or pictures he had hung on the wall in fear of knocking anything of. But he liked this house, the tree, how the tendrils grew up the walls and over the roof, the view over the meadow and the river. And the nonexistent opportunity for anyone to disturb his peace up here.

"C-come in." _Deep breathes, Mako._ He made his way back into his kitchen very aware that there is another person in his home. An alpha. Opening the cabinets with one hand, he looked for a vase to put the flowers in. He also found one… on the top shelf he apparently couldn't reach even on his tiptoes. He tried a few times before he was suddenly nodged to the side by a warm hand his hip. Kyo being taller than him reached up and grabbed the porcellan for him and even filled it with water from the sink before handing it to him. When Mako arranged the blossoms his cheeks were burning and his hands trembled again. Kyo startled him when he started talking to him breaking the silence between them.

"You were right about the fairies." With a small chuckle he motioned a thumb to the window, explaining further when he saw Makos confused face.

"About the talking." The redhead tried to remember what he said about it yesterday, but his head was almost empty so he just nodded fast. _Stop being so awkward._ Slowly Mako let himself slip onto one of the chairs standing around the table Kyo made himself comfortable on and put the vase down. Suddenly he was awfully aware of his hands. Nervously shaking, fumbling around and scrapping his nails over the wooden surface. He was surprised his claws weren't coming out. He jumped slightly as a new hand came into his view.

"Are you okay? You look a bit stressed. Listen, if you're uncomfortable I can just leave. It's fi-"

"No! I mean yes! Wait, no… I'm fine, just… please don't go…" The last part coming out almost just as whisper while Mako let his head hung low closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on breathing. He really wanted this to work. It was nice talking to someone that wasn't the size of his hand. And Kyo was… nice to have around. Mako wouldn't admit it out loud but he liked the little shivers that run down his spine when he's near him. He felt a hand caressing his shoulder before Kyo spoke again with an unsure chuckle in his voice.

"To be honest, I don't really wanna go. But I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Makos voice was nothing more than whisper, he wasn't even sure Kyo really heard his mumbling.

"'m not uncomfortable. 'm nervous…" Trying to hide in his arms he rested his head on them with his red mane infornt of his face. His wings settled on his sides shielding him from everything that could possibly coming for him. That was his natural defense mechanism: just hide until it's over. _Pathetic. Look at you, hiding like a baby._ He tried to take a deep breath to clear his thoughts but only the scent of the flowers infront of him are filling his nose. He couldn't even smell himself let alone Kyo. He was so distracted he didn't notice the other man shifting places to next to him squating down so he could see up to Mako under his wing and arm.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm nervous too. I thought, you wouldn't even say 'yes' when I asked you yesterday." He didn't touch the omega but he came close enough for him so finally smell him. Kyos scent was fruity like oranges but under that Mako smelled pure lavender comforting him. Flustered he lifted his head an tiny bit.

"Why wouldn't I say 'yes'? You're an alpha…" Another chuckle came from beside him.

"That doesn't mean, you have to agree with everything I say. Did you care about that yesterday?" A reassuring sqeeze on his arm let Mako shook his head slowly.

"Why would you care about it now? When I saw you yesterday with those idiots… Mako, if I wouldn't have smelled you, I would have thought you were an alpha too. Don't tell me it bothers you now, when it didn't then. You're strong, you're beautiful and I'm so glad I can even be near you. You have nothing to worry about." With every compliment Makos cheeks got even more red until they almost had the colour of his hair. His cheeks were _burning_. This time he hid his face out of a different reason making his voice sounded muffled.

"Stoooooop, you can't just say that…" The hand on his arm wandered higher until it caressed his shoulder soothingly.

"I'm gonna say even more, if you don't look at me, _birdie_." Mako knew Kyo just teased him by now but he still lifted his head only a little bit. He was flashed by a big toothy grin stealing his breath away as his mind went blank again.

" _Birdie_ , you're stunning. I'm probably even more nervous than you." His smile grew even wider as he looked up to the redhead. Makos heart skipped a beat when red eyes met darker ones with golden sparkles in them. Still embarrassed mumbling but now getting out of his defense pose his eyes looked to the side where they fell on the bowl of salad he made earlier. It still looked fresh and delicious. His caring nature took over as he glanced at his hands again.

"Have you eaten today? I made salad earlier… It's too much just for me." Kyo beamed before he got up next to him again. His gaze followed his to the bowl with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I would love to eat with you."

After Mako got out some plates and forks for them, they sat across from each other eating in a comfortable silence. The redhead opened a window so they could listen to the river and the fairies' noices. It also distracted him a bit from constantly looking at the other man across the table. In his mind he tried to count the leaves on the brench infront of his window when Kyo spoke to him with a full mouth.

"Wa happ'd to you' wing?" Mako looked at him confused. A piece of salad was sticking out of his mouth as he tried to understand what he was saying.

"Huh?" Realising he wouldn't be understood the lavender haired man chewed and swallowed before he repeated himself.

"Sorry. What happened to your wing?" With his fork he motioned to Makos right wing. The redhead didn't look, he knew how it looked. His perfectly soft pale green skin covered in darker green scales had turned reddish right before the first joint of it with a thick scrape. It hurt but he could bare with it. Just the thought how it happened made his mood go downhill so a slight bitter scent came from him involuntarily. He swallowed before speaking.

"Those idiots pushed me against a tree yesterday. Must've scrapped it." For Mako that was about it. His wing would heal and he would hopefully never see those morons again. So he just continued eating. After some minutes however he wondered why he didn't hear the other man chewing anymore. He took a sniff before he looked up at him. Kyo smelled like he would kill a man right on the spot. And he didn't look any different. His right hand tensed around the fork, his left one pressed claws deep into the wooden table. His gaze was fixed on the surface but it didn't seem like he was really aware of it. What made Mako flinch away and shift from the chair he was sitting on, was the deep and dangerous growl coming from the alphas throat. The room filled with a disgusting scent that stung his nose while he slowly backed up against the counter. He didn't know how long he stood pressed against the dark wood with his wide eyes fixed on the other man. He tried to pour some other scent than 'distressed omega' out of his glands while he ignored his itching nose. It almost hurt physically to watch as Kyos eyes just slowly moved up to his own face and widen in shook, realising what he was doing and immediately trying to undo it again.

"Shit! Mako, I'm sorry. Shit, shi- I'm sorry, I didn't…" The scent in the room shifted again and was fast replaced by a more gentler note. It made Makos head spin. Kyo didn't move from his place but he let go of the fork and table while still looking shoked at the redhead. He just stayed where he was, looking at Mako and giving him the opportunity to calm his own nerves. The omega didn't even notice he started shaking from the sudden anger outburst until he felt panic rising up. _Deep breaths_.

"Mako, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scent that much. I-I just… you got hurt and…" Kyo trailed off and slowly stood up from his chair, lifting his arms in defense but he stayed right by the table. His scent was getting more subtle and Mako tried to correct his own. The alphas words helped a little so the shaking stopped and Mako could at least step away from the counter again. Kyo looked like a kicked puppy with big round red eyes and pout on his lips that could be one of a baby. He looked like he was about to cry. And he did. Big tears ran down his cheeks and made his scales glisten in the midday sun that came through the window.

"I'm sorry…" Without his permission Makos feet moved forward and his hands grabbed the other mans writsts carefully pulling them down. His breath got more regular again before he found his voice to speak.

"D-Don't do that again. And stop crying already. You just surprised me." He lied but Mako wasn't used to having other shifters around him due to his lack of social interactions with them. How do you actually calm down an alpha? Did his pathetic scenting even work? Or did Kyo just look at him and notice he had no idea what's going on?

"I'm sorry, I just… You're so precious and I-I d-don't wanna scare you away. And y-you got hurt a-and…" More tears run down his face before his head sank and he sniffled a few times. Mako was at a lost and started to panic a little. He only ever knew one alpha and that was his mom. Normally when she cried and he and his father didn't get to calm her down the alpha female would just get angry and started yelling. So he did the only thing he saw his father, being an omega himself, do when he interacted with his dominant mom in any way. The redhead bared his throat slowly and took his scent back, showing submission towards the alpha and just… hoped for the best. It almost always calmed his mom down seeing her mate going into submission before her so that's how this works, right? They weren't mates but he really didn't want Kyo to get angry like he saw him with the betas the evening before. The omega was sure he could have handled them but an angry alpha was another level. He saw what could happen. Mako stayed like this for a little while until his scent was almost completely gone and there was nothing left to irritate the alpha besides the smell of fresh magnolias. Even though he never actively tried something like this he thought it worked since Kyo was starting to breathe normally again without hiccups. When he talked it was calm but it somehow came pressed from his throat.

"W-What are you doing?" Mako heard the undertone. This was bad, wasn't it? Did he do it wrong? He was sure his father did it like this and his mom would always calm down. Well almost always. Kyo looked up at him again with narrowed eyes and a scowl that stirred his panic up even more. Great, now he was angry again. The redhead slowly closed his eyes to get his distress in check still slightly baring his throat.

"Mako… stop that." Warm hands moved over his biceps up to his shoulders, gentle fingers rubbing featherly over his scent glands in the crook of his neck. Mako tensed. This was not how his mother reacted. She would have never touched her mate when he submissed to her in a situation like this.

"Mako… don't. I wanna smell you. Please let me… Why?" Kyos fingers kept massaging his glands softly making it hard for the redhead to not scent. The alphas own smell lingered in the room. Desperate and… wanting. Mako opened his eyes and let his head fall down to look on his wooden floor, their feet, anything but the red eyes starring at him.

"You're angry." Kyos fingers twitched lightly but Mako could still feel it so close to his neck.

"I was angry yesterday too and you didn't do this. Stop that, Mako. Let me smell you." His scent got heavier.

"You weren't angry with me like now." Makos hands just dangled beside him. _You're pathetic. Watch your mask crumble. You're so weak and can't even pretend._

"Neither am I now, Mako. I'm angry with those betas for harrassing you. I'm angry with me for not noticing you're hurt earlier. But I am not angry with you. Why would I? You did nothing wrong." Kyo hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his head up. The redhead looked into his eyes, no anger in them.

"Come on, _birdie_. Let me smell you." Makos cheek started to heat up as he tried to push Kyo away from him, his insecurity forgotten.

"Don't say that like that!" Kyos laughter filled the room while he still stood in proximity.

"Why not? Come on, I love your scent."

"Stoooooooop."

"It's true!" Mako finally let his scent out, pure with a little fruity swipe. Evening primrose and lemon. As soon as it filled the room he could he Kyo _purr_.

"Alphas don't purr." Makos gaze fell on his hands fidgeting with his dress. He wouldn't say it but the sound made him relax. He never heard any other than his father purr before.

"Well, I purr. I love your scent, _birdie_. Please never stop scenting."

Kyo stayed a while longer. They ate, talked. Kyo insisted on taking care of Makos wing. He cleaned the wound and put cream on it very carefully even though the redhead promised it was okay. They went down to the river, Mako flew down while Kyo had to climb the tree trunk. He noted that he would build a ladder.

"Why? I don't need it." Mako sat in the high grass by the shore and watched the water stream around the stones.

"But I do. I don't have such wonderful wings like you. But… if you don't want me to come over-"

"Build it." Kyo looked over at the redhead. Mako watched the stream, his red hair and horns glowing in the sun and a small smile adoring his features.

"Yes. Sure."


	3. shy touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo is an idiot. But Mako still likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write a first kiss... so here it is

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. _Birdiiiiiie_! It hurts." Kyos eyes ware clenched shut as he sat on the edge of his own bed, legs crossed under his loincloth while his tail twitched from one side to another. His claws were pressed into the sheets while he hold himself back not to tear the soft textile.  
"Stop being such baby. It's your own fault." Mako sat infront of him, one leg dangling from the bed under his dress while he used the other as a table to hold the bowl of cream. It was made of grape seed oil he got from the fairies some time ago and other herbs that help with healing.  
"I'm not a baby! It hurts!" Kyo flinched again as Makos finger slightly brushed over one of his many scales. They were dry. No, dry wasn't even the right word for it. Kyo had gone into the sun right after he came back from the ocean.  
'I wanted to see you after so long.' was all he said while the redhead scolded him for sitting right in the middle of his meadow chatting with fairies without any shadow in sight. He didn't even wash off the salty crust from the ocean water that now caused him so much trouble. The sun, the lack of water and the salt soaking into his scales made them crack like a dead leaf during autumn. He even had open wounds because he scratched himself with his claws.  
"It wouldn't hurt so much if you had just listen to me. Stop moving around now." Mako tried his best to get the soothing cream on the worst spots but every time he came near a spot that almost showed flesh Kyo shied away. It hurt himself seeing the alpha like this and not being able to do anything about it. He read about these cases of waterdragons needing to care more about the scales than other in some of his books but never imagined it could be this bad.  
"It would have also helped if you would have come to me directly." The last line came out as a whisper that Kyo wouldn't have heard if he wasn't so close to the other man. His pained expression got a bit sadder now. The last thing he wanted was to make Mako mad at him because he didn't listen to him but he did exactly that. When the first scales started to crack he just poured warm water over them to make them a bit softer but the salt that already soaked into them prevented any moist liquid to help. At night when he layed in his bed he shifted over the itchy patches on his back having red spots in the morning. And when it got real bad he tried to get rid of the scales that already went numb and were about to decay and fall off. He only made it worse. Now he not only had the itchy patches that could have been cared for a lot earlier a lot better, his shoulders had open wounds where his scale patches once were. And as long as his skin didn't calm down he wouldn't get any more scales in these spots. Kyo knew he fucked up but when he finally went to the meadow he didn't even think about asking his readheaded friend for help. He didn't want him to see him like this. He asked the fairies if they had any idea of how to get things right again. One of them went up to Makos house to get the airdragon shifter. He threw one look on Kyo who was still trying to avoid his gaze and quietly got some things from his house. Back at Kyos home he quietly started mixing stuff together in the kitchen while Kyo sat on his bed wondering. Now he got the other man to sit up straight while he gently massaged the easing mixture into his skin while mumbling to himself not caring if the waterdragon could hear him.  
"You didn't even wash off the salt. How dumb are you? Sitting in the sun all day after I told you to get inside. Dumb idiot. Look at you now, all patchy and hurt. You can't even move properly like that. But you won't listen to anything I say. Just do your thing and see where it gets you…" His red brows were furrowed while his eyes concentrated on the spot he was currently caressing. Kyo stared at him and almost snorted. How can you be so cute when you're fuming? Without even a second thought he leaned forward a bit and pressed his dry lips on Makos forehead. Both of them froze when they realized what he was doing. Normally an alpha would only calm his mate physically, other omegas were calmed with scent or verbally. And also not in this situation. Both men were friends, sure but still the action got something intimate that made the silence go tense. Makos hands were resting on his chest as he looked down on the bowl with wide eyes and red flushed cheeks. Kyos cheeks were at the same colour when he slowly withdrew.  
"I-I-I'm sorry. That was… a reflex. I don't know… why… Sorry." Nobody of them said a word or moved a muscle. The lavender haired man was too afraid to scare the other one away. He didn't lie it really was reflex and he was sure Mako knew the alpha cared for him. A lot. And it also wasn't the first time they were touching each other. Even kissing each other on the cheeks or hands wasn't new to them. But this time it was different. Kyo didn't wanted comfort from Mako and didn't wanted to tease him. It was something much deeper that slowly made itself to the surface. Slowly Makos hands started to move again, gently massaging the cream into the skin under his palms. He didn't say anything and his gaze was strictly on his hands while his mane fell infront of his face. His scent was pure and a tiny bit fruity like lemons so Kyo knew he wasn't in any discomfort. His look fell on the rest of his body trying to get any more clues if Mako wanted to leave or was okay with the other man touching him. The redheads shoulders were a bit stiff but that could be from his movements. The light blue dress he wore hang losely over his upper arms and body snuggling him were he had more curves and falling into drapes over his dangling limb. Usually the airdragon shifter only wore skirts around this time a year but lately Kyo noticed his preferrence for more hiding clothes. Still he looked pretty. Carefully Kyo lifted one hand to brush some red strands behind his pointy ear, letting his fingers rest in his hair, slowly wandering higher to his horns. One of Makos parents must have been a firedragon since airdragons usually had shorter small horns. With a featherly touch he let his hand glide over one of them before his fingers found their way towards Makos face. Delicately he let his index finger stroke over the flushed cheek. The hands on Kyos chest still kept slowly massaging but they weren't as determined as before anymore. It took all of Kyos courage to lean forward again and repeat the kiss but this time lingered a bit longer. Mako didn't flinch away or pushed against his chest instead he moved his hands onto his shoulders and started to rub over the scale patches there. Kyo took his lips away and pressed his own forehead against soft red hair. Trembling fingers pressed into his shoulders and neck while the other man still didn't look up. The first thing the waterdragon learned about Mako is that he wasn't really good with words. That's why he started to pay even more attention to body language and scent changes. It was subtle but he swore he felt how Mako moved closer to him. But was it really because he wanted to be closer… or did he just want to reach his back? He could ask him to turn around. Or get up himself. But he already applied cream there, didn't he? Kyo was torn from his thoughts when shy hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him away from his hair. Was it too much? Did he startle the redhead? What if Mako didn't even want to be touched _like that_? From _him_? His mind went blank when his gaze fell on Makos face. Red eyes with golden sparks observing him, green scales underlining his high cheekbones, a small snub nose und plumb soft lips. _Good blessings, did I die_? Mako looked like a redhaired angel. Unconsciously he felt fingers rub over his own cheeks while his hands just layed still on his thighs. He just couldn't stop staring at those parted lips feeling Makos hot breath hitting his face softly. He never kissed him directly before but he had to admit… he thought about it. How the omega would move against him, how he would taste, how his scent would change. Not how he moved closer and closer right now. Kyos mind panicked but there wasn't much he could do. _I died. I must have. Or this is a dream or something. I'm going to wake up any minute now_. Next thing he knew were soft lips pressing against his. It was a quick and shy motion but Kyos lips burned after the touch. This was so much different than before. It wasn't a comforting kiss or a friendly kiss like some omegas liked to give them to other alphas and also betas. Mako just wouldn't kiss anyone _like this_ because it was his nature. Because it wasn't. The nearest kiss to his lips Kyo ever got was more an accident and not really a kiss but just a quick touch and Mako apologized in the same breath. His brain needed some time to register Makos bright red cheeks and his shy eyes looking away while his trembling lips let out small puffs of air. His hands were still cupping Kyos face so he could feel how sweaty they became.  
"D-Don't just stare like that…" Makos face, neck and shoulder were almost as red as his hair and Kyo must have looked the same as he tried to find words for an answer. His brain wasn't responding. He just sat infront of the other man with wide eyes, parted hot lips and stared at him. After not hearing anything from the younger one Mako looked up at him and scanned him up and down.  
"I-If you didn't wanted to kiss me than don't stare at me like that next time!" And with that he took the bowl of his leg and got up as quickly as he could in his clothing, finding his way into the kitchen. In his movement one of his wings hit Kyos head snapping him back to reality. Still with unsteady legs and now aching head he tried to stop the omega, the pain from his scales forgotten.  
"Nononononono wait! It's not that!" He grabbed him by his left elbow turning him around before he pressed him against the wooden table which stood the closest to them. The bowl slipped out of the redheads hand and burst into shards but Kyo didn't care. Mako didn't have a chance to protest about it before their lips pressed together in a more demanding manner than before. A bit clumsy their teeth clanked together a few times and both of them didn't know where to put their hands. Helplessly Mako moved his hands over the others arms finding his way to his neck and in his hair while his left hip was kneaded gently through the thin material of his dress. Kyos other arm held them both up from the table they leant on. When they parted for air Kyo found his words faster this time. He chuckled while pressing their foreheads together.  
"I wanna kiss you. So bad you don't even understand. I just don't wanna scare you away is all. And you… I don't know you make my mind go blank." He felt the hands in his hair massaging his scalp as red eyes looked up to him. Makos lips were swollen from kissing, his cheeks flushed and his eyes were all shiny. So perfect. Kyo couldn't help but caress his left cheek with featherly touches. The skin under his fingers was soft and warm, even the scales under Makos eyes. That reminded him of his own. With dread he slowly looked down to their feet only to find the bowl with handmade cream shaddered all over the floor mixed with shards of porcellan. Mako followed his gaze and sighed through his nose.  
"You gotta make new one?"  
"Yup."  
"And you're gonna get to my shoulders next?"  
"Yup."  
"It's gonna hurt…"  
"Most likely."  
" _Birdie_?"  
"Mhh?"  
"Can I get some more kisses when you apply it? You're lips are very soothing." Rolling his eyes with an annoyed groan Mako made sure he didn't cut his feet while stepping over to the sink and started to clean up the floor. Before he could grab any sharp pieces of the porcellan the alpha picked up most of it. He also helped wiping the light tiles and preparing new cream. This time Mako showed him how it was made, how thin the herbs had to be cut and how the grape seed oil changed its colour after mixing. From time to time he allowed himself to steal another kiss from Makos lips making the redhead flustered every time all over again. _Little by little_. Maybe they were a bit more than friends but whatever it was Kyo liked every bit of it.

"Stop hitting me with your tail!" For the past hour Mako tried to find balance on Kyos back. Since the alpha didn't want to hold still he decided that he would lay on his stomach while Mako straddled his lower back right over his tail. In the beginning it was perfect for the omega. Kyo couldn't steal any more kisses from him and short-circuited his brain making him all flustered, he didn't have to look into this pleading face that invitated him into more kisses and he got to examine Kyos broad shoulders and wide back. He would lie if he said the alpha wasn't attractive. What Mako didn't think about was that Kyo could still move his tail hitting him in the process. The last two times the redhead almost fell completely forward on the man under him shoving his nose directly onto his scent glands in his neck. Pure lavender and rain.  
"I'm sorry, _birdie_. I just can't help myself." Mako had the subtle feeling he did it on purpose.


End file.
